Questions for animal crossing haters
This article is not intended to offend the Animal Crossing hatebase as a whole, these questions are only for the haters who ruined the Animal Crossing hatebase (They are the minority.) # Why do need to hate the game because of something so minor? (Like villagers moving out of your town, Mr Resetti, The Fanbase etc.) # If you hate K.K Slider why is his music always the reason why you hate him? # Why do you draw Animal Crossing hate art of the characters getting killed in a Happy Tree Friends fashion? # If you hate Animal Crossing so much, why do you always talk about the games? # Why do believe that Animal Crossing cause serious issues like mass shooting, racism, homophobia, bullying, sexism and mental illness such as depression? # How does Animal Crossing cause the problems we mentioned earlier? # If Tortimer is a bad mayor and makes crappy laws, what are those crappy laws? # Tom Nook's reputation is already bad thanks to the fanbase, why do make his reputation worse? # What made you think that Bullying Animal Crossing fans into hating the game is a good idea? # What do you gain from beating up a cartoon dog in smash? # Why did you get upset when Isabelle and Villager got announced in smash? # Why do you have to play Animal Crossing at a pacific time all because one villager moved house? # How does a switch that prevent villagers from moving out going to help make the game more enjoyable? # Why do you think that Animal Crossing has a dark secret, that they are high, drunk, horny, Homosexuals in Animal suits? # Why make a parody about how Animal Crossing characters are high, drunk, horny, homosexuals in Animal suits? # How come every time you get called out by Animal Crossing fans and haters, you resort to bullying by calling them freaks, telling them to suck a baboomcabra's dick and tell them to commit suicide? # Why are you assume that all Animal Crossing fans are furries who bully people? # If you are bullied by an Animal Crossing fan or a group of Animal Crossing fans, why do you think those fans represent the Entire Animal Crossing fandom? # Why do you spam Anti Animal Crossing propaganda on a daily basis. # Why do we need a cure for Animal Crossing fanboyism? # If Animal Crossing was racist for not being able to play as dark avatars, how is Animal Crossing still racist because the black avatars are "not black enough" # Why does the most edgiest Animal Crossing haters are homophobes. # Why do we need a crappy Animal Crossing spin off of Happy Tree Friends just to watch Isabelle and Tom Nook getting killed for no reason? # Is liking Animal Crossing characters getting killed a secret fetish? # How is watching Isabelle getting killed funny like you claim to be? # Why do avoid making friends with Animal Crossing fans and only befriend the haters? # What's wrong with liking Animal Crossing? # Why do you bastardise good franchises such as the Legend of Zelda or Kirby by making the characters hate Animal Crossing? # Why would you post screenshots of your Miis Dissing Animal Crossing on Tomadachi Life? # Speaking of Tomadachi Life, why do always make you miis ask "Who's good at hating Animal Crossing?" Or "Who's favourite hobby is hating Animal Crossing?" when your playing quirky questions? # When your playing the Judgement Bay Minigame on Tomadachi Life, why do have to draw/write Animal Crossing as small as possible so your miis can gravitate to the other choice? # Why do you brag about how being an Animal Crossing hater is so great? # Do you get a medal for being an Animal Crossing hater? # (If so where can I get mine for being an Ari hater?) # How is Animal Crossing scary? # If you have a fear of everything Animal Crossing, how does hating Animal Crossing concur that fear? # Don't you realise that your cat can't hate Animal Crossing because cats don't play video games? # How does Animal Crossing trigger rape thoughts? # Why would you call someone an Animal Crossing hater just because he punched someone that just so happens to be a fan? # Why would you hate games such a Smash Brawl, Smash Ultimate, Mario kart deluxe 8, Monster hunter 3, Mario Maker and Miitopia just because the games have Animal Crossing DLC or the games have Animal Crossing references? # Why use dead memes to push you Anti Animal Crossing Bias? # How is Animal Crossing just for children? # How is it a problem if Animal Crossing doesn't have a non binary option when picking your character's genders? # We know that we have a corrupt fanbase, but why do you have to blame New Leaf and Isabelle fanboys for the toxic fanbase's behaviour? # Is it really necessary to call us "New Leaf Fags" or "Isabelle Fags?" # Don't you realise that the word fag is a derogatory term? # Why do you claim that Animal Crossing is for autistic spergloads? # Isn't the word Sperg a derogatory term? # Why do we need to an anti Animal Crossing terrorist group that trolls Animal Crossing fans on a daily basis? # Why do you always link us to furries? # Did you know that some of us Animal Crossing fans dislike furries and we don't want anything to do with them? #